


In The Air tonight

by FlandusLover1



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/pseuds/FlandusLover1
Summary: Finn was tired of all the girls fawning over him it was fun nor sexy anymore..funny as he realizes this Chloe introduced her best mate Rae. Shes driving Finn mad but irritation and lust what happens when he finally breaks during a game of spin the bottle
Relationships: Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In The Air tonight

It had to be his luck another party more lasses fawning all over him to the point of being pathetic. He sometimes wonder if his dick just wasnt working anymore, well for the random girls that is no his dick decided it only fancied Rae fucking Earl there newest member to the gang.

Chloe brought her to the pub bout four weeks ago they been bickering between each other every since. He will admit his cold attitude toward her at the beginning didnt help and it his mood only worsened after her date with Archie.

Tonight though he swears shes trying to kill him, she wearing that damn denim skirt sans legging this time paired with a sexy low cut cleavage showing top and her signature high tops. The bare legs and cleavage had him hard at first site, his blood started to boil as he noticed a few lads showing there appreciation.

"What's the matter mate? Archie questioned as he suttered up beside him shrugging to his best mate not about to admit that Rae Earl is driving mad with irrational and lust. He downs the pint bringing out his tobacco can rolling a cig to occupied him, zoning out popping his head to the music he doesnt realize chop is talking to him "OI! Finn mate where playing spin the bottle get your arse in here!" Grunting Finn got up figuring what the hell maybe he can snog some lass to get his mind and erection on the Girl he actually fancies.

The circle is formed putting Finn right across from rae he cant help but smirk at her legs wishing his hands was rubbing up them. Finn never realized this before but he very attracted to not only her but her body yes he dated fitter lasses but something bout those thick thighs and delicious love handles that makes finn want to bury his head between them thighs and grip those handles as he pounds into her from behind.

Shaking his head he notices the bottle lands of Lil Al then Rae he scuff fucking great that twit gets to feel her lips before he does his lips forming a tight line not pleased one bit, the kiss shared between himself and Hannah was less interesting his dick didnt even twitch. Chop decided it's now 1 min in the cover and Finn wants to growl he done keeping a distance hes done waiting for her to realize he wants her doesnt help that fucking Phil collins In The Air Tonight is playing.

He cant take anymore the lyrics are getting to him cause fuck it seems like hes waiting his whole life for her when reality it's only been a couple of weeks so when the bottle lands on Rae and Chop starts spinning it again he doesnt think he stops the bottle on himself and stands up.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord

Well, I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget?  
It's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no, you don't fool me  
Well, the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you and me

As the drum solo hits hard Finn isn't thinking and they dont make it the cover he pushes her against the wall smashing his lips to her his left hand tangled in her beautiful Raven hair his right cupping her cheek as his tongue slips into her mouth causing a moan to slip from her. Zoned out he doesnt hear the cat calls and whistles until he slowly lowered his mouth to her neck to catch his breath.

Panting trying to catch his breath slowly moving his gaze up to look into those beautiful eyes no words needed to be spoken he could read her expression she had wanted this to. Not wanting a audience anymore Finn grabs her hand leading her out to crisp air rushing to his empty house only 2 houses down hes grateful she hasn't spoke as he doesnt think he could come up with much to say.

Reaching his bedroom he pushes her against his door smashing his lips against her again loving the feeling of her pressed to his and how his body feels on fire, pulling his lips away he bends alittle lifting her up and grounding his pelvis against her. Groaning his looks up staring into her beautiful expression filled chocolate eyes she smiles and nods. 

Not needing anymore confirmation he walk to his bed gently laying her down and wasting no time stripping not only her but himself his chest puffs out seeing her bite her lip while gazing at his very hard and thick cock ready for her, Smirking he does something hes fantasize about for weeks now he bury his head between her thighs licking and nippled enticing the sexiest sounds hes ever heard he doesnt let up until her legs are shaking and her thighs are tense against his shoulders.

He crawls up her body kissing his appreciation of her body on his journey he gives her a tow curling kiss while slipping on a johnny before lining himself up he looks up to waiting to make sure shes really sure she bites her lip and nods again slowly agonizingly slow he pushes in. He wasnt daft he knew she was a virgin hes taken his time with her she deserve to be worshipped.

After he pain eases his slowly picks up his pase until he pounding into her with a roll of his hips and his thumbs plays with her clit determined that she will cum with him, watching her moan and thrash in pleasure was driving him wild he leans down kissing that spot between her neck and collarbone sucking a bit leaving his mark, her cries increase and hes closer than he wants to be.

Grunting and groaning he goes back to his mark sucking harder wanting the word to know hes her girl..he knows if just a hickie but dammitt that his mark...groaning as he feels her lips doing the same to him on the opposite side his thrust quicken as his orgasm nears, as her lips let his skin go with a loud pop they both shatter into. Tow curling legg shaken seeing white orgasms.

Laying side by side they smile at each and mutter at the same time 

"Fucking finally!"


End file.
